


Playing Dirty

by t_time



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel's a little shit, Kink Discovery, Kink Meme, M/M, Post S3, Praise Kink, Season 3 Spoilers, Top Daniel, bottom johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_time/pseuds/t_time
Summary: Johnny figures out that he likes it, a lot, when Daniel compliments him. Daniel figures it out too and then promptly ruins Johnny's life.--
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, background Daniel/Amanda
Comments: 29
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a kink meme prompt: 
> 
> Cobra Kai, Johnny/Daniel, Praise Kink
> 
> Johnny has a praise kink, and Daniel likes to play dirty by exploiting it as much as possible.

The first time it happened was after class. Daniel clapped him on the back and said something like “Good job today man.” The warm feeling in his stomach that followed he chalked up to the good class they’d had, and tried not to think about it anymore.

The second time it happened they were sparring in Miyagi Do. They liked to incorporate the new moves they were planning to teach the students into their matches while they prepared for classes, stopping to painstakingly review the steps of each new technique. Daniel taught Johnny some Miyagi-isms, and begrudgingly let Johnny teach him some of the more mild Cobra Kai techniques. He agreed, after some pushing from Johnny, that their combined styles were the only chance they had of beating Kreese. 

He got Daniel on his back on the ground, one hand on his chest while the other braced his arm between shoulder and torso, and Daniel grinned up at him with that cocksure New Jersey swagger smile and told him he did good. Johnny felt that unrelenting warmth come back, swooping in his stomach and rudely pressing lower, and he stepped back immediately, giving Daniel space to get up while he turned away and tugged his shirt down a little more in the front.

If Daniel noticed anything wrong he didn’t mention it, he just smiled again and told Johnny “if the kids pick up things half as fast as you do, Kreese won’t stand a chance in this tournament.” His whole face flushed red at this, which he blamed on the exertion, and he moved them on to a new technique that forced Daniel to turn away from him.

The third time it happened was in front of the kids. Daniel asked for help demonstrating a technique in front of the class. Johnny had been struggling with this one for a while. Limber as he might be for a man in his fifties, he still couldn’t quite move the way Daniel could, with the flexibility of an acrobat. When Daniel suggested he do the technique, Johnny’s eyes widened, but he got into position anyway. Stepped into Daniel’s space, brought a hand up over his shoulder, and… 

It went off without a hitch. Johnny let out a breath, surprised, but quickly reigned in his expression. He would not show weakness in front of the students. Slowly, he let Daniel back onto his feet, who clapped and said, “Excellent work Sensei Lawrence!” 

Between the kind words and the proud look in Daniel’s eye, Johnny flushed. A warm feeling tingled from his ears, which were bright red, to the tips of his toes, which curled slightly to get purchase on the grass. 

Before he could think too much about that, Daniel spoke. “Let’s go again, slowly so they can see each of the steps.”

Johnny nodded and walked through the move again while Daniel narrated everything he was doing. Afterward, while the kids worked in pairs, Daniel turned to him and spoke quietly.  
“Great job, man! Told you you could do it if you stretched enough, old man.” 

Johnny wanted to say something biting but he couldn’t. He could only gape as the blood rushed southward from his head. Finally, he said, rough and gritty, “Not all of us can have circus freak flexibility LaRusso.”

Daniel didn’t rise to the bait, he’d been better about that lately, he just studied Johnny with a weird look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out. He didn’t say anything though, just walked through the students while they worked on their moves, stopping to adjust an arm or correct a stance. Johnny took a moment to clear his throat and pull himself together and then did the same. 

The fourth time it happened, they were sitting on the floor of the kitchen in Miyagi Do, eating a pizza. Daniel had offered to make sushi, but Johnny insisted he didn’t eat “that fruity raw fish shit.” Daniel pursed his lips the way he always did when he was annoyed, plush skin disappearing into a thin line. (Johnny always liked seeing Daniel riled up, though recent events made him wonder if he’d be just as happy seeing Daniel pleased.) So instead, Daniel made pizza. Some weird, healthy vegetable thing for him, and meat for Johnny. “A man’s meal,” he said.

For a while they ate in silence, a reprieve from Daniel’s constant yammering that Johnny welcomed, but then Daniel spoke up.  
“I gotta say, man, this whole teaming up thing is going a lot better than I thought it would.” 

Johnny narrowed his eyes at him from above his pizza, wondering where the but came in.

“I’m serious, man! I wasn’t sure what to expect of ‘Sensei Lawrence’ but you’ve done a great job with these kids.”

Johnny– who was in the middle of reaching for another slice– paused and felt his face start to turn red.

“Thanks, man. You too.” He sunk his teeth into his slice and willed his face to return to a normal color.

Daniel barely acknowledged the compliment, continuing on with a strange gleam in his eye. “I mean, who woulda thought? Johnny ‘Ace Degenerate’ Lawrence is good with kids? I’m really– I’m impressed, Johnny.”

Johnny’s cock twitched as he choked on his pizza. He coughed, trying to regain some composure. Daniel’s eyebrows creased and he jumped up and came over to pat Johnny on the back. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, man, I’m fine.” Daniel relaxed, and his eyes darted down to Johnny’s lap. Johnny pulled his plate over himself to cover the obvious tent in his pants, but it was too late. Daniel’s eyes lit up.

“What’s with all the compliments anyway?”

“Just testing a theory I had,” Daniel said, looking smug. 

“And what theory is that?” Johnny asked, fighting to keep his voice level. 

“That deep down you just want me to tell you how good you are,” he whispered huskily, fingers brushing up into Johnny’s hair and holding him where he was as he bit down on Johnny’s earlobe. Johnny lost the fight and groaned, hips stuttering up against his will and upsetting his plate. Daniel chuckled. “Well, maybe not so deep down.”

“LaRusso,” he said, trying for stern but just coming out breathless. 

“Johnny,” Daniel mimicked, clearly holding all the cards. “Do you like it when I compliment you?” 

“Don’t–” Johnny gasped as Daniel licked the shell of his ear. “Don't most people like being complimented?”

Daniel’s hand dropped down to cup Johnny through his pants. “I wouldn’t say this is the reaction most people have to being told they did a good job.” 

Johnny choked on a moan as Daniel began stroking him through his pants. “Daniel, what are you–”

“Shh, there. Just let me take care of you.” Johnny slouched back, held up by Daniel’s iron grip in his hair. “There’s a good boy.” 

Johnny whined, the warm feeling singing through his body accentuated by the sweet friction from Daniel’s hand. The hand stopped moving and Johnny whined again, louder, far too gone to care about how embarrassing it was. He only paused a moment, though, reaching down to unbuckle Johnny’s pants and pull him out. His hand fit over him easily, movements slow and sure.  
Johnny almost came on the spot, thrust his hips up hard into the tight circle of Daniel’s hand.

“Yeah, just like that. Fuck, you’re so good for me,” Daniel murmured into Johnny’s hair. 

Johnny keened, balls tightening and he knew he was close, so close. He wanted so badly to touch Daniel, but he couldn’t move his hands without falling probably, so instead he turned his head to catch Daniel’s mouth. 

Daniel kissed him eagerly, tongue exploring his mouth as his hand sped up on Johnny. Johnny couldn’t kiss back the way he normally would, reduced to panting into Daniel’s mouth as he swiped a thumb through the precum beading up on the head of his cock. 

Daniel broke the kiss. “God you’re so wet for it, falling apart over a _handjob_.” The words should’ve been mean, but Daniel’s tone was awed, almost reverent and Johnny shuddered. “Next time I’m gonna get that mouth on my cock.” 

Johnny thrust his hips up harder at that. Fuck. He had no idea that was something he could even want. 

“Bet you’d be so good too, so hot for it. Bet I could make you cum with my dick in your mouth, just from my words.”

Johnny’s stomach clenched and he came messily. White stripes coated his shirt, his pants, Daniel’s hand which continued stroking even through the aftershocks. 

After a moment he whined and pushed Daniel’s hand away. He moved to sit behind Johnny, legs bracketing his hips as Johnny slumped back on him. He could feel the hard line of Daniel’s cock in his pants and felt gratified that he wasn’t the only one affected by this. 

Johnny shivered as he felt Daniel slowly trail his lips up his neck. He stopped just below his ear, sucking on the soft skin there. Johnny moaned quietly, dick twitching in interest even though he wouldn’t be ready to go again for a while. 

“So that’s new,” Daniel murmured in his ear.

Johnny laughed quietly. “You’re tellin’ me.”

“So you didn’t know?” Daniel asked, sounding surprised. “No one’s ever told you how good you are?”

Johnny shrugged. “Haven’t done much good.”

He didn’t mean anything by it, just the truth, but he felt Daniel soften anyway. Sad. He brought a hand up and stroked along Johnny’s side, gentle, _pitying_.

“Oh Johnny,” he started. 

“Don’t. Just– don’t.” Johnny hated the way his voice caught. “Okay?”

He felt Daniel shift, hesitant. When Johnny turned to him his eyes were big and full of sympathetic words Johnny didn’t wanna listen to. He turned back forward and shifted up onto the balls of his feet.

“Johnny, what–”

Johnny hushed him. Pushed him back a little so he could kneel between Daniel’s legs and went for the button on his jeans. 

“Johnny–” Daniel started again, warning. He wanted to talk about it. Johnny didn’t, so he tugged his jeans and boxers down and pulled Daniel’s cock out. His erection had only flagged a little during their conversation, which Johnny considered a win. When he stroked along the flushed skin, Daniel hissed.

“Why wait till next time?” Johnny asked, and when Daniel hesitated, he brought his mouth to rest against Daniel’s cock as he spoke. "Let me do this for you." He wet his lips, tongue darting out and brushing the head still resting there. Daniel’s head fell back for a second, and then came back up to nod. “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol remember when I said I would post part 2 quickly? I'm a fucking liar. Anyway here it is, in all it's glory. Also I switched from writing in past tense to present, and I know that, and I'm not gonna change either part bc it's too much work lol.

They don’t talk about it. Well, Johnny doesn’t talk about it. Daniel talks about it all the damn time. Something shifted, somewhere a dam broke, and now it’s like all Daniel does is compliment him.

“Has anyone ever told you you have the bluest eyes?”

“That shirt looks great on you.”

While Johnny is doing push-ups “I’ve always been jealous of how well that body works.”

And of course the good jobs, always with the good jobs.

After class, “good job today.”

After sparring, “nice job, your blend of fighting styles is incredible.”

During katas, “great job, you’re picking that up fast.”

After taking out the goddamn trash, “hey thanks. You’re always so good at noticing what needs to be done around here.”

Every time, he flushes red, and every time, Daniel looks at him with that shit-eating grin, because he knows what he’s doing to Johnny. 

He says good job after other things too. After two weeks of torture, Johnny starts pulling him away so that he can properly appreciate Daniel’s compliments. In closets, bathrooms, once in the Miyagi Do kitchen, which might be scandalous if that wasn’t where all of this started. 

Daniel buries his hand in Johnny’s hair every time, scratching along his scalp and telling him things that make Johnny ache and rut against the heel of his hand and come in his pants just like Daniel predicted he would. 

They never go any further than that, is the thing. Daniel says nice things to him and Johnny sucks his dick. That’s their new routine. It’s as easy as fighting used to be. And it’s a good one. It’s not complicated. Daniel’s figured out the magical link between complimenting Johnny and getting his dick sucked and he’s using that and _Johnny is okay with that_. LaRusso’s got a wife, and Johnny’s not gonna ruin a good thing by pussying around worrying about _feelings._

But Daniel has to push it. Can’t just leave a good thing alone. 

One day, “You really are so amazing with Miguel. He wouldn’t be where he is today if not for you,” Daniel tells him, casual as all hell after a great lesson.

Johnny feels the flush coming on, and his mouth starts _watering_ , which is not the reaction he should be having when they’re talking about one of their students. His student. He can’t help it though, the feeling like he’s gonna explode if he doesn’t drop to his knees for Daniel _right this second_. 

Before he can think about it too much, he hooks his fingers into Daniel’s belt loops and tugs him back before pushing him up against the wall. He’s halfway to his knees before Daniel catches his arm and guides him back up. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Daniel says to him, and Johnny just stares. 

“Don’t you want me to?” He sounds like such a whiny baby that it takes all his self-control not to cringe immediately. Worse still, Daniel fucking laughs at him. 

“‘Do I want you to?’ he says to me. Yeah, Johnny, ‘course I do. Always do.” And Johnny’s blood thrums a little hotter at the admission. “But I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

Johnny uses that famous self-control again to stop his eye roll before it can happen. “Of course I know I don’t have to. I pushed you against the wall, remember? Thought the Auto King of the Valley would understand what enthusiastic consent looked like.” And he’s on his way back to his knees.

“What does selling cars have to do with– Johnny,” Daniel catches him by the arm again and Johnny lets out a little frustrated noise. He’s over the pussy-feelings shit, the time for having a dick in his mouth is like, now. “I know you’re consenting to do this, I don’t have any delusions that I’m _physically_ forcing you to suck my dick–” 

And really, he can’t say shit like that and expect Johnny not to get hot. 

“–but I still don’t want you doing this because you think you owe me somethin’.”

Johnny jerks his head back at this. “I don’t _owe_ you anything, LaRusso, what the hell? Is this about the car?”

Daniel looks lost for a moment. “The car? No! Johnny I’m talkin’ about the compliments.”

“The compliments?”

“Yeah. I don’t want you gettin’ the wrong impression about why I’m complimentin’ you.” That accent gets thicker by the second when he’s passionate about something. 

“No wrong impressions here, LaRusso,” Johnny attempts a smile and another drop to his knees, and he wants to break Daniel’s stupid arm when it catches him again. 

“So why do you think I’m complimenting you?”

Johnny snorts derisively, swallowing rising panic. “What is this, school? Why the third degree?”

“No third degree, Johnny.” His voice is so level, so infuriatingly patient, Johnny would scream if his voice wasn’t stuck in his throat. “Why do you think I keep tellin’ you nice things?”

He can’t keep eye contact with him anymore. Laughs. “Cause you like getting your dick sucked?”

Johnny can _feel_ the sadness in LaRusso’s gaze. 

“Johnny–”

“Don’t. Okay?” He slides to his knees again, Daniel lets him this time. Is too busy staring with those big brown eyes to stop him. “Don’t ruin a good thing LaRusso.”

He takes Daniel out of his pants, gives him a couple of firm strokes, and could cry with the way he remains stubbornly flaccid. It’s like he can’t get a rise out of the guy anymore. Literally. 

“Johnny,” and this time, instead of pulling Johnny up to him, Daniel sinks down. Sits in front of Johnny with his knees pulled up and his cock still awkwardly hanging out. “I don’t say nice things to you so you’ll suck my dick.”

Johnny thinks that serious conversations should be saved for when your dick is inside your pants. “Then why do you? Say all these nice things.” And he hates that he sounds whiny again. That Daniel pulls this kind of sincerity out of him. 

“Because they’re all true?” Daniel tries, and when Johnny still won’t meet his eyes, “Because you haven’t heard them enough to believe me yet.” Daniel’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder, strokes along his collarbone with a thumb. “You’ve done good Johnny. You are good.”

Johnny swallows down his tears. “So what? You’re gonna keep going until I believe you?” Risks meeting Daniel’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” he says, and his eyes betray no lies. No pity either. Could be something approaching affection, if he thought Daniel was capable of that, toward him. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops now it's three chapters. I will put up the third one soon though. I really really promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha remember when I said I would post this quickly, and then I waited like three weeks to update? me neither. 
> 
> I am really attached to this story and I wanted to get the dynamic right, so that is what I will blame my slowness on

They don’t talk about it. 

Daniel still compliments him, but now he won’t let Johnny suck his dick. Not until Johnny says he believes him. 

According to Daniel, Johnny’s a terrible liar. 

Johnny’s pretty sure he’s never spent so much time frustrated and horny since he was like, 13. He spends most of his class energy avoiding Daniel’s gaze and wandering hands, knowing if he pops a boner in front of the kids he’ll never live it down and Daniel will make him move to like, Mexico probably. 

After another one of these torturous classes, they end up staying long after the kids leave, picking up stray water bottles and hair ties. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Daniel asks him as they clean up. 

“No plans,” Johnny tells him, hoping he sounds more casual than he feels. Will Daniel invite him over? Will they finally get to get past all of this mushy bullshit and get to the good stuff?

“Great! Amanda’s making parmigiana, come eat with us?” 

Johnny’s stomach sinks. How could he want Johnny to have dinner with his wife? No one was that good at compartmentalizing. 

“Yeah, sure.” He says, too preoccupied with feeling shitty that he doesn’t stop to ask Daniel what the hell parmigiana is. 

Daniel’s answering smile almost makes him forget his bad mood, but not quite. “7:30 work?”

There’s a sour taste in his mouth when he nods. 

\--

He changes outfits 4 times while he’s getting ready. Part of him wants to just show up in his workout clothes, but he thinks that would just confirm everyone’s worst assumptions about him. They already know he’s a slob, no need to drive the point home. Then there’s the issue of trying too hard. Like maybe if he shows up all nicely dressed, will Amanda immediately know how bad Johnny wants her husband? 

He settles on a cleanish button down and dark wash jeans that are older than his students but still manage to look new. 

His car engine splutters when he turns the key, and for a moment Johnny wonders if he’ll be spared the torture of this weird guilt dinner Daniel is making him come to by the olds mobile that Daniel unwillingly gifted him. But then, probably not. Daniel would just come find him and fix the car for free and then not even let Johnny thank him for it. 

But no, it starts, and he manages to get to the LaRusso’s fifteen minutes early. Goddammit. What happened to his natural penchant for tardiness? Daniel had him so good he was showing up early to things. Like a nerd. 

Amanda answers the door so quickly after he knocks that he wonders if maybe she watched him pull up. “Hi Johnny!”

“Hi, Amanda.” He lets himself get pulled into a hug and thinks that she must not know. Dread settles in his stomach. He’s never been the other woman before. He can’t handle this. 

“Everything okay, sweetie?” Amanda is looking at his face with concern on her brow and he has to swallow twice before he can answer. 

“Fine, just– you know– tired.”

She nods and smiles. “Working with Daniel on a regular basis does that to a person,” she tells him, with a smile and a conspiratorial wink. 

“He just got here and you’re talking about me already?” Daniel comes strolling in from the other room and Johnny feels his heart leap into his throat. He looks good, hair soft and lacking it’s usual smoothing products. 

“All good things,” Amanda says breezily, and Daniel snorts. 

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I hear it. Johnny! Glad you could make it.” Daniel pulls him into a hug, and with his sharp intake of breath, Johnny can smell Daniel’s cologne. Something woodsy and sharp and just so Daniel that he has to stop himself from pressing closer and taking a deeper breath. But Amanda is _right there_ and presumably knows nothing about all this so he has to keep his cool. 

“Thanks for inviting me, LaRusso. LaRusso’s,” he amends, looking over Daniel’s shoulder at Amanda, who raises an eyebrow and laughs.

“Anytime, Johnny. You want a beer?” She asks as she breezes back toward the kitchen, and Johnny trails along with Daniel at his side. 

“Sure, yeah, that’d be great,” Johnny says and hears Daniel quietly laughing at his over-enthusiasm. “You got something to say?”

Daniel’s eyes dance with laughter when he looks at him, and Johnny's heart goes back into his throat. “Nah man, just never knew you got so excited about beer.”

“Shut up, LaRusso,” he mutters, and Daniel laughs even harder. 

“Here you go,” Amanda says, holding out a chilled bottle. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Daniel would you–” she cuts off when the doorbell rings. “Oh! I’ll go get that.” 

Even though she never finished telling Daniel what to do, he still putters around the kitchen, pulling down plates and glasses. 

“Someone else joining us?” Johnny asks him, confused by the dinner party he’s apparently been invited to. 

Daniel doesn’t meet his eyes. “Hm? Oh yeah, I think that’s David. Would you put these on the table while I go get the wine?”

“David?” Johnny mouths to himself, taking the plates and setting them out. “Who’s David?” He asks when Daniel comes back.

“Are you going to drink anything other than beer or no?”

“Who’s David?”

“Because if you’re only going to drink beer– not that there’s anything wrong with that– then I won’t get another glass out for you, but if you are then I totally can–”

“Will someone please tell me who the fuck David is?” Johnny exclaims, right as Amanda comes back into the kitchen with a new guy in tow.

Her eyebrows fly up, and she looks between Johnny and Daniel. “Johnny,” she says slowly, “This is David.”

His face had never been this red. “Hello.”

‘David’ stuck out a hand. He took it. “Hi. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“David,” Amanda says, placing one hand on his shoulder and looping her other arm through his, “is my boyfriend.”

Johnny can’t help it. His eyebrows fly up and he looks back at Daniel, forward again to Amanda and David, and then back and forth a few times. He can see the laugh that Amanda is holding in. “Your– boyfriend?”

Daniel comes up beside him and places his right hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “Amanda and I are in an open marriage. Sometimes, if we find someone who is special to us, either of us, we’ll pursue it. We can both date them, or just one of us, so long as we communicate and the other approves. So, David is Amanda’s boyfriend but not mine. That make sense?”

It doesn’t, but after a moment of flapping his mouth open and closed like a stupid fish, it starts to. So Daniel wasn’t cheating on his wife. All this time he thought– “Does that make me your boyfriend?” he blurts out. 

Amanda stifles her laugh on David’s shoulder. David, bless him, pretends to cough. Daniel flushes. 

“I– I mean, that’s–”

“Something you two will need to decide.” David cuts in. 

“Something you should have talked about ages ago,” Amanda adds, leveling a hefty look at Daniel. “But for now, let’s eat!”

\--

Parmigiana, turns out, is delicious. Johnny still can’t quite parse what it is, but the first bite nearly makes his eyes roll back into his head. 

After they finish dinner and about two more bottles of wine, Amanda and David sneak off for some 'private time.’ Amanda leans down to Daniel and kisses him long and slow before whispering something into his ear. She looks at Johnny a lot while she says it. He can guess that it’s something along the lines of ‘don’t be an idiot and talk to him before you scare him off,’ which honestly? Fair play. Johnny is about two seconds from bolting, really only held in place by Daniel’s promising stare and even more promising blush. 

When they leave, Daniel stands and offers his hand to Johnny. “Couch is more comfortable.”

Johnny nods mutely and takes the hand. Once they've settled on the couch, he asks, “What the fuck is going on here, LaRusso?” and Daniel shrinks. 

“I’m sorry, Johnny. I should have been more upfront with you. I just– I was worried if I came smashing out of the gate with the gory details of my open marriage you’d go running for the hills before we ever got a chance to talk.”

Johnny feels a little stung by that. Like Daniel doesn’t think he’s man enough to have an adult conversation about relationships. “So you just let me suck your dick and feel guilty about cheating on your wife?”

“Well, it’s not like you didn’t get anything out of it,” Daniel says, and then shrinks more. Pulls a hand down his face. “I’m sorry. I should have been upfront with you.”

Johnny nods. 

“Forgive me?” Daniel asks, earnest as ever as he reaches for Johnny’s hand, and what the hell, why not.

“‘Course,” Johnny mumbles as he takes it. Daniel runs a thumb along his knuckles. 

“So, will you do this thing with me?”

“What is ‘this thing’?” Johnny asks, because he’s kind of had enough diving headfirst into relationships he doesn’t understand for a lifetime. 

Daniel shrugs jerkily. “It can be whatever you want it to be: a one-time thing, or a recurring hookup, or– a relationship.” Johnny hears the way he almost chokes on the last word and thinks he should revisit the theory that Daniel just really likes the way Johnny sucks his dick. 

Instead of answering, he takes another long drink of his fourth beer, wishing it were whiskey so he could explain the burn in his chest. 

“If it helps,” Daniel says, sifting closer to take Johnny’s chin and turn his face toward him. “I’d really like to have a relationship with you, John.” 

So unfair. Daniel knows what hearing that name does to him. 

His voice sticks a little in his throat when he speaks. “You– you want to have a relationship with me?”

Daniel looks surprised. “Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Why _would_ you?” Johnny responds. “I’m messy and lazy and always at least ten steps behind and,” he starts getting really worked up here, “I was _so_ awful to you in high school. I mean, how do you just get over that and–”

“Johnny–”

“Everyone else can see it, LaRusso. It’s a lot of effort, being with me you know, and you don’t exactly get a lot of return on your investment–”

“John. Stop.” 

He does, chances a look at Daniel, and he looks sad. The way he did that first night. 

“You really have got to stop selling yourself so short, Lawrence. We’ve all got mess. And I don’t believe you get thirty years of manual labor experience under your belt by being lazy.”

When Johnny tries to shift away he tightens his grip and continues. “We’re 50 years old, we all get a little behind sometimes. And as for high school–”

Johnny bristles, braces himself for the moment when LaRusso realizes what he did was truly unforgivable and tells him to leave and–

“You were in a bad way then. You had an awful sensei. But you were just a kid. You can’t keep holding yourself responsible for the past when it’s over and done.”

Johnny looks down at his hands, which have begun shaking. 

“I want to make that effort. With you. Every second is worth it to me. Hey, look at me.” He does. “You’re not a share of stock, John. I’m not looking for a ‘return on investment’ or whatever bullshit. I want to be with you. Every part of you. _Because_ it’s you, and–”

Whatever other mushy bullshit Daniel was going to spew gets cut off when Johnny launches forward to kiss him. He responds immediately, curling his hands into Johnny’s hair and swinging a leg over his lap to get closer. 

Johnny groans as Daniel deepens the kiss, and he slides a tongue in, immediately taking charge. He pushes his tongue forward, and nearly cries at how good it feels. Shudders at the hot, wet slide of their lips and the pressure from Daniel’s body on his. 

“You finally ready to listen to me then?” Daniel gasps when they break apart for air, moving his head to kiss a hot line down Johnny’s neck. 

“I– what?” It’s hard to focus with an italian barnacle attached to your neck. 

“Are you ready to listen to me, I mean really listen to me, when I tell you how good you are? Ready to stop putting yourself down at every turn? You finally gonna believe me when I tell you the truth?”

And fuck if that isn’t the hottest nice thing anyone has ever said to him. “Yeah, shit, I am. I really am.”

Daniel finally pulls back to grin at him. “Then let’s go, baby.”

He stands up off his lap, (the sound Johnny lets out is definitely not a whine) and holds out a hand. 

“Okay, LaRusso,” Johnny starts, batting away the hand to stand on his own. “I agreed to the nice shit, not to any nicknames, and definitely no ‘baby’.”

Daniel’s pout is stupidly hot. “What? I can’t call my baby baby?”

Johnny will stand his ground on this one. He doesn't do nicknames. “Absolutely not.”

“Not ever?” Daniel asks with a sly smile. “Not even when I’m makin’ you feel good? When I'm touchin’ you here–” 

He cups Johnny through his jeans, and he bucks forward with a hiss. “Oh– shit– no. Not even then.”

“You sure?” And he starts kissing up Johnny's neck, sucking at a spot that makes him weak at the knees. “Then what do I get to call you when I’m making you feel good, hm?”

“LaRusso–” he starts warningly, but Daniel just laughs. 

“That could get confusing. Come on Johnny, what do I call you?” His hand is in Johnny’s pants now, doing something sinful and clever over Johnny’s boxers.

_You can call me whatever you want if you keep touching me like that_ , he thinks, but there’s no way in hell he’s saying that out loud.

“Well, there’s– shit– Johnny, John, uh fuck,” 

Daniel laughs again, and he better not make this a habit, laughing while he’s touching Johnny. “‘Uh fuck’ I like that.” He hisses when Daniel rubs a thumb around his head. 

Johnny’s hips buck and he gasps. “Shit LaRusso please.”

“Okay baby,” and that stupid, shit-eating grin grows wider when Johnny doesn’t correct him. “Let’s go upstairs then.”

Daniel takes his hand out of Johnny’s pants long enough to drag him into the guest bedroom upstairs and shove him onto the queen-sized bed. He swings a leg over Johnny’s lap and sits down hard, rolling his hips as he unbuttons Johnny’s shirt like his life depends on it.

Johnny’s hands scrabble for purchase on Daniels hips, but they get knocked off so Daniel can yank the shirt off his shoulders. 

“Sit up,” Daniel orders roughly. He sits up, and Daniel runs a hand up his abdomen and lifts Johnny’s undershirt. “Take this off.”

Johnny does as he’s told, comes back to Daniel attempting to unbutton his own shirt. After four buttons he gives up and yanks it off. 

Before Johnny can process the expanse of olive skin now open to him, Daniel is attaching himself to Johnny’s face again, kissing him hard and tugging on his hair. 

Johnny lets out a ragged moan as Daniel kisses his way down Johnny’s neck and bites at the junction of his shoulder and neck. “Shit.”

“God you’re so hot. this body is amazing.” Daniel nips at Johnny’s shoulder for emphasis, and puzzles as Johnny shakes his head. “You don’t think so?”

Johnny shakes his head again, wishing he hadn’t said anything when Daniels' hips stop.“-m old,” he insists, grabbing for the other man's hips.

“John.” And Daniel's stern tone makes him shiver. “What did I say about believing me?” And when he doesn’t respond, “Okay, I guess I’ll just have to show you then.”

He begins to touch Johnny— slow, feather-like touches that are nothing like the frantic scramble from before. 

“I’ve always thought your body was enviable. Even when we were kids, I would look at you and be jealous of how broad you were. How strong.” His hands skate over Johnny’s shoulders and down his arms, then back up again. He leans down to drop a kiss on Johnny’s shoulder. 

“When we have class, and your gi opens just a little bit, shows off your strong chest, I lose my mind every time.” Johnny’s pretty sure he’s not breathing, but it’s hard to tell. 

“And these abs,” Daniel continues lowly, “I mean, no man in his fifties who drinks as much beer as you do should have abs like these. I mean jesus christ Johnny.”

Daniel shifts slowly, pulling Johnny’s jeans with him as he moves down. He’s painfully hard, his boxers pulled taut and damp where he’s been leaking. 

“Your legs too, so powerful. I’ve wanted them wrapped around me for ages.” Johnny is breathing, panting really, and he alternates between throwing his head back and watching Daniel kiss up his leg. He reaches his inner thigh, and Johnny holds his breath. Hoping maybe– 

“When I saw you again, at the dealership, I couldn’t believe how lucky I was. That I got to see this body again. I wanted you back in my life so bad, even if it was through our 30 year old karate rivalry, I wanted you.”

“Daniel–” he gasps out weakly.

“Shh, baby. Let me take care of you.” Daniel places one last kiss to his tense abdomen before crawling back up the length of him to press a kiss to his forehead, then his cheek. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Johnny screws his eyes tight and nods. When he opens them again, Daniel’s giving him a smile that could light up half the country. He kisses a path back down Johnny’s body, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. “Can I?”

Johnny nods again. His vocal cords have stopped working. 

“Holy shit,” he breathes as Daniel pulls them down and takes in his head. They’re working again. 

Daniel bobs his head, slowly taking in more of Johnny who is valiantly trying to keep his hips from bucking up into the hot, wet vice of Daniel’s mouth. 

He hums around Johnny’s dick, and he can’t hold back at that, no matter how hard he tries. But Daniel’s not even phased. He just sucks him down deeper, lips meeting his hand where it’s fisted around the base of his dick. 

He’s so caught up in the obscene pleasure Daniel is giving him that he doesn’t even notice the finger until it’s already past the first ring of muscle, and a surprised moan rips out of his throat. “Daniel? What are you– oh fuck?”

“–was thinking I’d fuck you,” he says, casual, stroking his dick with one hand and still working in a finger with the other. “That okay?”

“That’s– yeah,” he hisses, bucking his hips into Daniel’s fist. 

“Good,” and he’s back on Johnny’s cock. 

He eventually has to press an arm across his hips, because Johnny keeps bucking and shifting, trying to adjust to the intrusion. After he’s worked on finger for a while, Daniel pulls out and comes back with two, working them slowly until Johnny is gasping out moans. 

He pushes in three, curls them forward, and Johnny sits up with a shout. “Holy shit.”

Daniel smiles, rubbing slowly. “You’ve never touched your prostate before?”

“N– god, no.”

“Feels good right?”

Johnny hangs his head forward and keens. “Yeah, shit.”

“Turn over for me, baby?” He takes his fingers out and Johnny can hear a soft click and a squelching sound, and then Daniel’s doing something at his waist. He shifts on his hands and knees, waiting. 

“Good boy.”

Johnny can feel his face flush and he whines. He’s never felt so exposed. Or so turned on. 

Daniel moves behind him, and then there’s the blunt press of a cock at his entrance. 

Johnny gasps at the stretch when he enters. Shifts his hips while Daniel presses in.

“God,” he groans as he bottoms out. “You’re so fucking tight. Has anyone done this to you before?”

Johnny hangs his head, forehead brushing the soft cotton sheets. After a moment, he picks his head back up and shakes it. 

“Didn’t think so. This is all for me, huh?” Johnny moans. “You ready for me to move yet?”

His entire body is shaking.

“Johnny?”

He finally finds his voice. “Yeah, yes. Please.”

“There’s my guy.” He says it so fondly, so lovingly, that Johnny’s arms give out, and he’s face down in the sheets being fucked within an inch of his life.   
Daniel leans over him, placing one hand next to Johnny’s head and speeds up. The new angle has Daniel hitting his prostate on every thrust  
“You’re mine right?”

Johnny nods against the sheets, incapable of words.

“You gotta say it.”

“Fuck. Yes. I'm yours Daniel. All yours,” the last word breaks off into an unhappy moan as Daniel slides out of him.

“Changed my mind. Wanna see your face when you come,” he says, manhandling Johnny onto his back, not even giving him a second to breathe before he’s back inside.   
“Fuck. You are. So good for me. So tight.” Daniel groans, fucking even harder, leaning in to murmur in his ear. “You’re good. Always so good for me.”

Johnny whimpers. 

“My good boy,” he says, and that’s it, he’s there. 

“Daniel, Daniel, I'm gonna come.” Johnny warns

“Yeah,” he replies with a grin. “Yeah you are.”

He reaches down and gives Johnny a couple of quick tugs and he feels his entire body light up with it, his back arches and his vision actually goes white for a second. When he comes to, Daniel has his adorable concentration face on as he fucks himself deep into Johnny’s limp body. 

“Daniel,” he whines. “Come in me. Inside me. Please.” 

Johnny watches as his mouth drops open and then he’s pulsing inside of him. “Fuck.”

He sags down onto him, and Johnny welcomes the warm weight. 

They’re both silent for a moment. Finally, Daniel moves, but only just enough to pull out before plastering himself back to Johnny’s side. 

“Fuck.” Johnny says, and Daniel laughs like he agrees. 

He looks down at Daniel, catching his face in one hand. “Thank you.”

An easy smile spreads across his face. “Anytime, baby.”

“Ugh, no.” Johnny groans, pushing his head back. 

“Too late,” Daniel says smugly. I saw how hard you came when I called you baby. There’s no coming back from that, baby.”

“You’re the worst. I can’t believe I let you put your dick in my ass.” But he kisses Daniel anyway. 

“Hm, you loved it.”

“In your dreams, LaRusso,” Johnny counters without venom as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!! Praise-kink Johnny holds a special place in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! planning on adding one more chapter to this where we get to see Daniel be even more of a little shit, but I haven't written it yet so it'll be a few days.


End file.
